Brasca!
by nekochan129
Summary: When Mahariel goes wandering off in the woods, Zev goes to search for her. Only to find an unusual rock in the forest that teleports him to another world. Our world. Where he meets RL Mahariel. I suck @ summaries... First DAO fanfic please read! . Rated so for safety and because of well. Zevran... I own nothing besides the general plot. All is owned by Bioware :'(


**Authours note! **

**Hey! This is my first Dragon Age fanfiction, don't know how great or terrible it will be so bear with me. I'm not new to the fandom by any stretch, but I degreed that maybe I should give back to the community? XD ^.^ No lemons will be in this, but there will be Zev…. The probably the only part of the story that will be inappropriate… Anyways thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Please comment with opinions and if I should continue or not!**

**Chapter 1**

**Brasca! Where am I?**

**Third Person, but focus on Zevran**

Zevran Arainai, the best Antivan Crow the Guild had to offer. He was a legend among his unit. Even though he was a bit of a screw up in the beginning. Fawning over that one young lady, a target of course, till she finally convinced him to not kill her and actually speak to the Guild on her behalf. Sadly the same young lady took a tumble down the stairs the same morning that our assassin left to speak to the guild. After her unfortunate death, Zevran came to terms with what being a Crow actually meant. Being cold blooded, not caring about people, and living in the moment. That meant every opportunity he got to have something nice he'd take it. He was a famous Antivan Crow! Who was there to stop him? No one. People worshipped or feared the crows.

There were only two times in his life that he didn't take what he wanted, when he wanted.

The first time being a pair of glorious boots he saw in Antiva City one day while he was out. It was the last day he had in Antiva before he would go on his suicide mission. Decreeing that if he lived through the ordeal that he had signed himself up for he would buy them for himself for a job well done! He never returned. Which brings him to the second time he didn't grab what he wanted. That sneaky, gorgeous, roguish Grey Warden. Nevewen Mordae Mahariel.

She was the bane of his existence yet the only he could think about. She was the reason he'd had such a dry streak lately. Every woman he looked at or flirted with didn't respond correctly or look right. All he craved was her. Zevran mentally cursed her for his misfortune at being dragged into this Desire Demons trap. Not only was she the only woman he felt this way for. No, she also happened to be the target for the suicide mission he signed up for.

After he had tried to kill her, very unsuccessfully might he add. This whole thing started when he wanted to save his hide. What a fool he had been! It was due to him that she had decreed that to repay her for taking up her time that he should in fact help her stop this Maker forsaken blight. Oh how Zevran regretted ever suggesting the idea to the beautiful cunning fox. He'd thought it would be all over for him when he attacked her entourage. Yet he awoke that was the thing that caught him off guard most! He was alive, the second thing was the gorgeous female elf was standing over him with a water skin tipped downward. Explaining his unfortunate situation of being soaking wet, and not even the good kind… She had intended to interrogate him, but he made it easy for her. After all he was a very easy man to deal with. When he proposed the idea of being the slave to a gorgeous sex goddess he imagined that she wouldn't blink before she ignored his idea and sent him off to be killed by her dim witted human friend. Yet to the dismay of her companions, Zev was to join them on their adventures.

Zev soon learned that joining this little group would not only be annoying to the companions but also to him. Everyone in this group was so tight laced! Silly Fereldens they were always so self-conscious. None of the group would take him up on his glorious Antivan massages. They all looked tense, all the time. The best of them was the sly little Grey Warden. Oh how he enjoyed to tease her, she would get flustered and blush brightly sometimes and other times her quick witty reply would leave him blushing and stuttering. Very unusual.

He'd never experienced this before. Whenever he met a new face, that's all it would be. Except for that one time… But that didn't matter now. What mattered now was that he was falling for his Warden. And falling fast.

Which brought him to his current predicament. Where in the void had that girl scampered off to now… Zevran had very much been paying attention to her hind quarters, as Alistair the other Grey Warden so delicately put it. When he had started to zone out. He was only pulled from his thoughts when his "friend", Alistair started ranting on about something.

Loudly. Smoothly controlling his annoyance at the distraction Zev queried him "Alistair, my dear companion, what had troubled you to the point that you have become louder than normal?"

Sighing at the insult Alistair shook it off to speak about something that actually mattered. "Alright. Yes. Very funny. Let's laugh at the human why don't we? While our oh so faithful leader has ran off into the woods. Again! Might I add? This must be the sixth time this week!"

Zevran could feel the panic begin to rise in his throat due to Alistair's words. _Again!? Brasca! How could've he missed her leaving! He was a trained assassin for Makers sake! He was going to kill Alistair for letting her out of his sights_.

"You Nagale! How could you let her out of your sights!?"

"Hey now don't blame this mess all on me you stupid Crow! You should've been watching her too, here I thought we should be worried about you due to you being 'Antiva's finest' which is apparently another lie!"

It was true. He should've been watching her. Finally being done with the idiots in the group, the voice of reason chimed in. Morrigan.

"You fools, you're both to blame. Now instead of your useless chatter take you hides and actually find her? She's practically the only sane person in this group and most definitely the only one I can stand to be with for more than 5 minutes at a time. I don't think we will get anywhere without her. Especially if it means that drooling mutt has to take charge, we'd all be doomed."

"Hey! Zoltan doesn't drool! Much…"

With a pointed glare leveled at him Morrigan replied "Alistair, I was not in the slightest referring to the actual dog."

It finally sunk in "Hey! Stupid sneaky witch thief. No one appreciates me here except for Neve… Speaking of which the bitch actually had a decent idea. Zevran you go that way to search for her and I'll go this way. Morrigan stay here in case she decides to come back."

That being said, Morrigan proceeded to plant herself firmly on a nearby rock ready to glare at anything and everything that passed her by, while Zevran and Alistair went on their way.

_Why did that stupid girl have to wander off into a forest?_ Zevran hated the forest. He was a city elf and proud of it. Ugh, finding her was going to be difficult, considering the forest was practically her home. Ironic that he a city elf had become so infatuated with someone so completely different than him. A Dalish. Stomping through the forest without a care to what he was stepping on Zevran, the great assassin slipped. On a measly rock none the less. Oh how the mighty fall.

"_Ma feca!_ Curse this fore-"Zevran abruptly stopped speaking when he spotted the rock he slipped on. Twas no rock, what in the void was it? The longer he stared at it the more he got sucked in, it was green, could've easily been mistaken for foliage if you weren't paying attention. But if you were it shimmered in the sun with an almost ethereal quality. It was enchanting. Just staring at it Zev felt like he could learn anything, that he could have a great power. Zevran felt the need to touch it. It was calling to him. Who was he to deny such a beauty? Since he was such an in the moment kind of man, or elf after all? He did what his heart yearned for. He touched it. The moment Zev's sun kissed fingertips touched the cool surface of the gem he felt nauseous… dizzy… the whole world was spinning… becoming blurry, till it was completely black all around.

Zev felt as though he was floating, he felt light as a crow's feather. A warm sensation washed over him like the warm summer tide in Antiva. Pushing and pulling. Slow and relaxing. He slid open his honey orbs to see a blinding light and the outline of… a woman? Yes those were absolutely the generous curves of a _bella donna. _Said women had started to approach him. Her hips lightly swaying, she seemed to walk on light and air. He could barely make out her features due to the light intensity, only her gorgeous silhouette. How Zevran wished he could see the face to go along with such a gorgeous figure. He certainly hoped it lived up to expectations.

When she spoke Zev's mind felt clear and she had his immediate attention. It was as though a fresh stream went rushing through his mind, carrying every thought away in its current.

"Ah, the young Antivan Crow. I assume you are searching for your young Dalish lover. Nevewen was it? Such a sweet fiery young lady, so full of life and ambition. She's a true spitfire you have there."

Zev grew infinitely confused, this women knew of him? Ha of course she knew of him, he was famous among the ladies after all, yet he was never one to assume that even a goddess like her would know of him. More importantly she sounded as though she knew where Neve ran off to, and she thought that Neve was his?

With a wiggle of his finely done eyebrows Zev replied "Mi amore you are mistaken! Yes I am looking for the lovely Grey Warden, but on the account of her being mine you couldn't be more incorrect! The young lady you speak of has it badly for the dimwitted human in our group. Now if you could just tell me where she ran off to I would gladly repay such a women like yourself in full"

It seemed as though this lady was amused by what he'd just said? She even dared to laugh! Today was too much. The great Zevran Arainai had just been mocked by a beautiful women after having slipped on a rock and banging his head. He was greatly slipping.

So concerned with himself he barely heard the lady say "You silly boy, that girl is smitten with you. And you with her. I haven't seen a pair quite so in love or so dumb for a long time. What has happened is she has left your world. She went back to her own. Which is where I intend to send you!"

"I'm sorry my dear lady, I must've heard your sweet voice wrong. Did you say my Warden tis not of this world? Not only that but you intend to send me to her world?" _Maker's tits this lady was a few whores short of a brothel._

"Yes my dear boy that is exactly what I said, and what I intend to do. Now pay attention. When you get to the world your darling Warden will look a bit different, and you may change as well. Your Warden in this world will be tall, better built than most women in the female aspect which I am sure you will appreciate, she'll have long unruly dark brown curly hair with light touches of ginger running through it. Her eyes will pierce right through you, they are the colour of the stone you found on the ground. Emerald green. When you meet introduce yourself and be yourself. But I warn you. She may panic. Now good luck!"

Before Zevran had the chance to reply he felt like he was being torn to pieces and being put back together. It felt the complete opposite of how he got here. Was chaotic, confusing, so very disorientating, the once calm warm ocean he was floating in was suddenly a cold ridge winter ice storm. Stabbing. Slicing. Ripping. It was harsh unlike anything agony he'd felt before. This was worse than any of the torture the Crows had put him through as a young boy. He was being… Rebuilt.

Then suddenly as soon as it had started it ended. Then he was falling.

Fast.

He could see a solid beige ground racing towards him. _Brasca! _Was his last thought before he landed on something surprisingly soft? What was this warm soft ground made of? This world was truly very odd. Suddenly the soft ground he was comfortably situated on spoke. More like a yell if he was to be honest.

"You dumbass! Where the hell did you come from!? Did you just fall from the sky!?"

Zevran picked up his face from the place it was originally on, which turned out to a glorious pair of breast, not a floor, which rivaled even sweet Wynne's only to look into a face of a goddess.

She had high cheekbones which were currently dusted with a light pink blush (slowly turning full out red) they then smoothed into a mouth that looked like it was made to be loved and to give love in return, his eyes slid up her face absorbing every detail till he got to her eyes. Piercing emerald orbs, they looked exactly like the rock he found.

Could this be his Warden? Was he lucky enough to have found her so quickly? His thoughts were interrupted again when this goddess spoke to him. She had a strong but almost sultry voice.

"If you're done ogling would you mind getting off me and explaining who exactly you are and why you fell onto me!?"

_Ah yes, this was absolutely Neve._

Smirking and going to stand up from his currently amazing position on top of her. When fully standing he took the time to notice that his armor had been changed to instead something completely different, and outfit style he'd never seen before. Shrugging it off and amounting his new style to be the work of that mysterious glowing women Zev offered a hand to his Warden who was apparently still planted on the floor glaring at him. She reluctantly took his hand.

Zev's hand almost fully enveloped hers, it was small and pale. A drastic contrast to Zev's tan golden skin. He also noticed that her nails were coloured a deep forest green. Odd. The more he saw from the world the more he questioned it. And he'd only been in it for at most 5 minutes!

Zevran quickly pulled on her dainty hand, bringing her to a standing position. The amount of strength he used might have been a touch to much though. Considering the force he used caused her smaller form to go from sitting to falling into him within seconds. His arm naturally went around her thin waist to insure she wouldn't fall, again. Zevran looked down into her enchanting eyes and it was like looking at that stone all over again. He lost himself in her eyes, his eyes then flickered down to her naturally pouty lips out of reflex and back up to her gorgeous eyes. She looked just as captivated with him and he was with her. Finding this moment appropriate Zevran took the chance to speak.

His deep honeyed voice rolled out of his mouth with a practiced ease "Ah my dear Warden I am hurt you don't recognize your favorite assassin, ah tis a shame I have to reintroduce myself. I suppose I didn't make a good enough impression the first time. I am one of the Antivan Crows finest, I am a legend among all of Antiva! But you may call me Zevran Arainai."

And here Zevran thought the goddess's face couldn't get any redder! Oh how he was so incredibly wrong! Before she turned a lovely crimson she attempted to sputter out a coherent sentence only to end up with

"W-wait… you're? No that's not possible. Very funny. If you are actually 'The Zevran Arainai" tell me something the Zev I know would know."

Zevran was hurt! His Warden didn't recognize him! To make it worse she wanted him to prove it! How in the void could he do that…

Zevran uncomfortably laughed as he tried to figure out what to say. "My dear Warden, what could you possibly want to know?"

The beauty proceeded to laugh, she thought he was phony. Fake! "Hahaha! I'll make it easier for you. What is my name? And the name of my Mabari?

Could she have made this easier? Of course he could tell her those two simple measly facts!

Bowing low and lighting picking up her petite hand he looked her in the eyes and said " My dearest Warden, you named your flea ridden mutt Zoltan and then your glorious name that I one day hope to yell in the throngs of passion is… Nevewen Mordae Mahariel.

She could feel the heat of her face quickly rising, she knew if she was more crimson she would be a tomato. Nervous was the prime word that came to her mind.

Zevran proceeded to take the hand that was in his and kiss it lightly on its palm, he then straightened up and looked his Warden in the eyes. Greatly amused by the quickly darkening colour of her face.

"That's not possible… No, nope, nope, I won't belie-"

"I assure you it is completely possible my dear. I am not completely sure how though… But it happened and I'm here now. Might I say you are much more mesmerizing in this world? The other world your hair wasn't as vibrant, was more dull brown, washed out almost, didn't have those gorgeous red streaks. And your eyes! They are enchanting! In my world your eyes are a blank moss green, they don't compare to your eyes here! They are like emeralds shining in the light!"

He just described her character perfectly… And knew her character's name… He even knew her mabari's name! Most people didn't even knew she played the Dragon Age games! This was too much… Was it actually him?

She began to back away, with slowly increasing speed until she turned and flat out ran away.

Zevran was shocked! She just ran from him! She wouldn't get away that easily.

Zevran bolted after her, appreciating the new length of his legs. Being human wasn't so bad! He noticed he was gaining ground on her rather quickly. While she was stumbling through the crowd bumping in to people and tripping over her feet Zevran was gliding through easily. Like a leaf down a quick stream.

He quickly caught up to her with ease, reaching his hand out he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side of the sidewalk.

All but practically yelling in frustration at this point "Why won't you believe me!? I am being honest as I can be! And me being honest is an event that is far and few in-between."

Flustered, she was starting to believe it was him! But how? Why? Was him falling from the sky him coming here for the first time? Had he come more than once? All these questions whirled around her thoughts, her head was a tornado of emotion. This was too much to handle. He favorite video game character was standing in front of her on the sidewalk by her work place.

Zevran could see all the emotions and thoughts flitter across her face, she slowly started turning a sickly grey. A stark contrast to the vibrant red she was not five minutes ago.

She couldn't handle all this.

Too much stress. She just needed to lie down.

The world was swimming, black dots entered her vision.

Then she proceeded to faint.

Zevran rushed to catch her, if he was not so well trained or so close to her Neve would probably be on the floor. Hoisting her up to cradle her body to his torso. Zev began to look for a place to put her till she woke up, when he could explain to her what exactly happened.

**A.N. Soooo? Continue or not? I wrote way more than originally planned XD I hope you enjoyed! I appreciate all kinds of feedback! I'm still new at this whole thing so hope you have an open mind to my writing. Would like to send a huge Thank you to my lovely beta XxTheSirenxX ! This story probably wouldn't be half decent without her. Thank you again for reading! I hope to hear from you. 3 ^.^ **

**Random Fact!**

**In Italian Brasca means pondweed XD. Thought this was amusing.**


End file.
